


Be My Everything

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: What will Ron do when he discovers he's in love with his best mate? Can he handle it when Harry comes to stay at the burrow?





	Be My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Many thanks to [](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**nefyr**](http://nefyr.livejournal.com/) for betaing this for me!  


* * *

  
Ron missed Harry, which wasn’t anything entirely new. He always missed him during the summers, but this summer just seemed worse. Things felt more empty and alone without him. The Burrow was so much quieter now that his brothers were all gone. His dad was always at the office working now, Ginny was in her room writing letters to her newest boyfriend, and his mother spent the day keeping herself occupied so she wouldn’t make herself sick sitting around worrying. But Ron - he just sort of sat around and thought. Being all alone without your best mate to distract you will give you a lot of time for that sort of thing.

Over the summer Ron had come to one huge conclusion. He was in love with Harry. He wasn’t sure when his feelings had changed exactly. He’d always known Harry meant more to him then anyone else. He just hadn’t realized how much more until he’d woken up one morning a few weeks ago after having a very realistic dream. At that moment he had realized that he was completely head over hills in love with Harry. Every thought of Harry - his laugh, the noises he made in his sleep, the small dark patch of hair leading down his stomach…they all made Ron’s heart flutter.

Part of Ron was terrified by this revelation - this was his best mate after all. Bloody hell, it was a boy! A boy he’d known since he was eleven. A boy that he’d told about his fear of spiders and about never feeling important or good enough. This was a boy who knew every single thing about him, good and bad. But at the same time he felt good, like he’d realized something important. This was Harry, the boy who meant everything to him.

That trail of thought tended to lead back to the terrified fluttery feeling though. What if Harry didn’t feel the same way? What if he couldn‘t handle this? Ron wasn’t sure if he could take that kind of rejection, especially not from Harry.

All thoughts were stopped however as Ron walked down stairs and into the kitchen. He was pretty sure his heart might’ve even stopped beating for a few second. Harry, his Harry was standing in the door way attempting to drag in his heavy school truck.

“Harry?!” Ron cursed the way his voice seemed to squeak.

Dropping his trunk, Harry spun around to face Ron. In that moment he knew he was doomed. Harry had grown a little, not enough to make him tall, but enough so that he wasn’t the shortest one around anymore. His hair was a little longer too, curling just slightly at the base of his neck and partially covering his eyes. His cheeks were flushed and he was wearing the largest grin Ron had seen on him in ages. He looked happy. And damn if he didn’t look even more gorgeous then before.

“Ron!” That all was all Harry managed to get out before he engulfed Ron in a hug that lasted just a few seconds too long to be brotherly. Ron savored every moment, smelling Harry’s shampoo and memorizing the way Harry’s body felt against his. The way they fit together perfectly.

“It’s great to see you, mate. Can you believe I’m actually here?!” Misinterpreting Ron’s stare, Harry continued on somewhat less enthusiastically. “Well, I talked to McGonagall and the rest of the Order, and they agreed to let me stay here for the last few weeks of the summer. I know that maybe I should have told you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I…well I thought it’d be fun.”  
“Don’t be daft, Harry. Of course I’m pleased to see you! It’s not everyday your best mate walks in your kitchen door to save you from the doom and boredom of summer.”  
“Brilliant! Help with my trunk then, will you? Bloody thing weighs a ton.”  
“Yeah, sure Harry. Course I will.”

While dragging Harry’s trunk up the staircase to his bedroom, Ron was hit with the reality of the situation. He was going to be stuck in a room with the object of his wet dreams. He wasn’t sure if he should be overjoyed or terrified.

Dinner that night was a much more boisterous affair then usual. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were overjoyed to have Harry there, and Ron couldn’t seem to hide his happiness at the situation either.

“So nice to have you here, dear. It’s good to have the family all together.” Mrs. Weasley seemed slightly overwhelmed and busied herself serving the treacle tart. Ron noticed that Harry also was affected as a blush spread up his cheeks and he started fiddling with his silverware.

Ron learned over to whisper in Harry’s ear, “Yeah mate, you really are one of us. It’s good to have you back.”

This proved to be more then Harry could handle however, and the blush spread all the way down his neck. Ron was so busy thinking about what the rest of Harry’s body would look like, and how far his blush would really spread that it took him a good two minutes to realize his mum was calling him.

“Honestly Ronald, you’d think you had no respect left for your mother.”

Ron had the decency to look embarrassed. “Sorry, Mum.”

“As I was saying, the roll away bed seems to be indisposed at the moment.” She shot a glaring look at Mr. Weasley. “You’ll have to sleep on the floor tonight dear while we sort this all out. Harry will take your bed of course. He’s had a long day.”

“Oh, no! That’s not necessary, Mrs. Weasley. I’ll sleep on the floor, it’s fine. I’m used to it. Ron can stay in his own bed.”

“Nonsense, Harry; Ron doesn’t mind giving up his bed. Don’t you, Ronald?”

Of course Ron minded giving up his bed, but this was Harry. Giving up his bed was the least he could do. It was only one night after all. Besides, Ron had learned long ago not to mess with his Mum when she had _The Look_.

“Course I don’t mind.” Ron tried to smile reassuringly at Harry, who looked quite ready to protest the whole arrangement.

As they made their way to Ron’s room he noticed that Harry was being mysteriously quiet. Opening the door Ron toed off his shoes and proceed to change into his pajamas. As he pulled his nightshirt over his head Ron realized Harry was still in the same place watching him.

“Harry it’s just a bed. I don’t mind! Now change already.”

Shaking his head Ron laid out the bed roll on the floor and turned onto his side. Harry was changing, something he logically had known would happen. Yet he hadn’t exactly realized Harry would be practically naked. Ron could see every inch of his Quidditch toned thighs, which were lightly tanned. His stomach was smooth and taught, and rippled with muscles. As Harry turned to face Ron fully he could see the dark line of hair trailing down Harry’s stomach and disappearing between the low rise of boxers. A visible bulge present in the front. As Harry pulled on his pajama bottoms Ron swallowed hard and turned onto his stomach. God, he was hard already. How was he going to manage the whole night knowing Harry was less then five feet away?

Several minutes passed in silence before Harry spoke. “I don’t feel right about this, Ron. This is your bed. You shouldn’t be down there sleeping on the hard floor. I’m switching with you.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Harry.”

But it appeared as though that was exactly what Harry was planning on doing. He got out of Ron’s bed and attempted to bodily remove Ron from the sleeping roll. In return, Ron stood up and tried get Harry back into the bed. Harry was definitely stronger then he looked, which made the job more difficult than Ron had counted on.

“Stop.” Pant. “Fighting.” Pant. “Me, Harry.”

“Never.”

“Fine, have it your way.” In one slightly unplanned move Ron was lying on top of Harry on the small mattress. Both boys were breathing heavily and Harry’s hands were still clenched around Ron’s top. Ron was acutely aware of Harry’s body beneath his own, but couldn’t seem to make himself move.

“Um, right. I’ll be moving now,” Ron said awkwardly. Just as he was about to get out of the bed, Harry grabbed onto his wrist. Ron could feel his skin tingle at the contact.

“You could…um…stay here if you want. No sense in either one of us sleeping on the hard floor.”

Ron looked at Harry. He was biting his lip and Ron could feel the nervousness oozing off of him. He looked like he was waiting to be kicked in the stomach. Instead of saying no, or reminding Harry that a twin bed with two full size boys was hardly practical, he scooted to the side of the bed and laid down next to Harry. It took some adjusting but eventually both boys were able to lie down without being directly on top of each other.

The only problem was now that Ron was comfortable, there was no way he was going to be able to sleep any time soon. His right hand was resting lightly against Harry’s naked chest, and he could literally feel the other boy’s body heat. They were so close Ron could smell Harry, and he could hear the tiny hitches in his breathing. He could tell Harry was on the edge of sleep. Turning slowly so as not to wake him, Ron rolled onto his side to get a better view of the sleeping by beside him.

He raised his hand to brush the fringe off Harry’s forehead, pausing to glide over silky smooth lips and feather light eyelashes. Harry seemed to reach out for Ron’s touch in his sleep, and Ron felt his heart soar. Abandoning all previous restraint, Ron laid a possessive arm over Harry and drifted off to sleep.

Some time later, Ron awoke to find Harry staring straight at him. It was still night time. He could tell by the shadows on the wall and the chill still present in the air. As Harry stared at him, Ron noticed that his emerald green eyes were eerily bright in the moonlight. Without his glasses on, he seemed almost ethereal. Logically Ron knew it should have been awkward to wake up wrapped around your best mate in a tiny bed, but it wasn’t. Several minutes passed as they laid together, so close he could feel Harry’s breath upon his face.

“Did you mean it Ron, when you said I was part of your family?”

“Of course I meant it. You’re like a son to mum and dad. And the rest of the family adores you too.”

“What about you Ron. What am I to you?”

Was Harry really asking what Ron thought he was asking? He looked so earnest and eager, and through it all Ron could see the hope. Ron knew words could never express what he was feeling. Leaning over, he placed his lips on Harry‘s, a kiss so soft he wasn’t even sure it had happened.

Looking down, Harry had a small smile as he reached up and pulled Ron down for another kiss. Harry’s lips were rough and chapped. With every kiss, Ron felt like Harry was rubbing his essence into him. Lips ventured out, prying open Harry’s mouth which greedily welcomed him. Their tongues battled for dominance as they each sought to explore previously forbidden places.

Ron broke away, his breathing harsh and ragged. Harry’s eyes were closed and his cheeks were flushed. His mouth was parted slightly to accommodate his heavy breathing, and Ron could feel Harry’s hardness pressing into his thigh. He had done that to Harry, made him disheveled and ravaged. He had never felt so in control or alive in his life.

He kissed his way down Harry’s body, eliciting sharp cries of pleasure along with tiny moans. He stopped to lavish attention to a particularly sensitive spot just below Harry’s belly button. He could feel himself getting harder with every noise Harry emitted. He raised his eyes, making contact with Harry’s as he reached for the waistband, silently asking for permission.

“Anything.” Harry said, his voice low and rough.

Not waiting for anything further, Ron slowly pulled Harry’s pants down, ignoring the squirming and slight attempts to cover up. Ron was more then pleased to discover that Harry really did blush everywhere.

“Beautiful,” Ron said as he took Harry in his mouth. One hand teased with feather light touches as his mouth sucked and coaxed Harry closer to the edge, but never all the way there. He ran his tongue along the underside, then stopped to blow lightly on the head. Harry was beyond coherent, eyes squeezed shut. One hand stroked Ron’s ginger hair while the other was fisted tightly against the sheets.

Ron reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his wand, muttering a few spells. Then slowly he inserted one finger, watching as Harry’s face tightened. He took Harry back into his mouth as he added another finger, slowly stretching and teasing, trying to make this as pleasurable for Harry as possible. At last Ron added a third finger and crooked it to the left. He knew he’d hit Harry’s sweet spot when Harry let out a low guttural moan and arched high off the bed.

With more restraint then Ron knew he possessed, he slowly entered Harry. Once he was fully inside he could barely contain himself. It was so tight and hot. Ron had never felt more complete. He wanted nothing more then to slide in and out until they were both so far gone they didn’t know who’s body belonged to who. Yet he held himself back, letting Harry adjust to the new sensations.

Leaning up, he kissed Harry slowly, pouring everything he was feeling into the kiss. Soon hands were roaming and their kisses were becoming sloppy. Harry rose his hips up to meet Ron, encouraging him to move. They began a pattern: thrusting, touching, moaning, begging. At that moment Ron let go of a part of himself. With each thrust he attempted to bury himself deeper inside Harry, to become a part of him. Stifled sounds of ecstasy filled the small room as they got closer to release.

Reaching forward, Ron took Harry’s cock into his hand, stroking in time with his thrusts. With every movement, Ron felt Harry’s sweat soaked body slide against his own, the delicious tingle of skin on skin contact and a hard, smooth body beneath his fingers.

Harry was clinging to Ron. His ankles locked behind Ron’s back, matching Ron thrust for thrust. Harry was murmuring words in Ron’s ear as he licked and nipped and tasted. Ron knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. As Harry clenched his muscles around him he felt his orgasm being torn from his body. With one final stroke, Ron collapsed on top of Harry as he too fell over the edge.

It took all the strength Ron had left but he managed to pull himself up, then turn himself over, spooning behind Harry. He tangled their legs in a sticky, sweaty puzzle that he never wanted to pull apart.

After wiping each other clean they they layed down on the bed. Completely satiated and content both boys started to drift off to sleep, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Ron leaned forward slightly to whisper in Harry’s ear. “You’re not just my family, Harry. You’re my home.”


End file.
